Product search engines are valuable tools for online shoppers looking to purchase a product. A user may enter the name of the product, and the product search engine will return a list of products that most closely match the entered name. Typically, the list of products includes a short description of each product including a title, an image, a price, and/or other information. The user may then select a link associated with a search result to order the product or find out more information about the product.